Ariel and Her Prince
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A birthday one-shot for Kachilee07 What kind of birthday surprise does James have in store for his girlfriend?


(**_Happy birthday to Kachilee07, or Kate! Girl, I know I say some weird and stupid things, [such as calling you pumpkin latte once, and sticking to it, like what the fuck who says that kind of shit right?] but you don't question it! Although I'm sure there has to be a part of you that thinks I've got brain damage [possibly do]. So I'd like to say, _****_thank you_****_ for always listening to the dumb and personal things I tell you. You deserve to have the best, most flawless birthday imaginable, you deserve it princess! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!_**

**_To my favorite Libra, happy birthday! Um so I tried to do like….two gifts, it's a doubler!)_**

* * *

"Singing oh-yeah I'm loving that, the way James makes me feel! Singing oh yeah, I'm so rad, this is just unreal!" James covered his mouth to stifle his laughter as he listened to his girlfriend sing in the shower. Of course he had grown accustomed to hearing her singing; she had one of the most beautiful singing voices he had ever heard. But…when she'd sing a song that he had written for her, and change the words around a little bit, well he couldn't help but to giggle at her.

He snuck into the bathroom quietly, letting the scent of her coconut body wash fill his nostrils as he listened to her sing. With a devious smirk on his face he peeled off his tank top and dropped his pajama pants and boxers before slowly pushing the shower curtain away so he could step inside. After closing it quickly behind him Kate turned around and jumped, putting her heart over her chest. "Damn it James!" She pouted and smacked his bare chest.

"I couldn't resist." He chuckled and put his arms around her waist to pull her close. "Besides, I thought you loved the way I made you feel?" He smirked and kissed his very embarrassed girlfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't singing anything." She shrugged and looked away from him.

"I didn't say you were singing, busted." He shook his head and tapped her nose before pushing her against the wall. "Now, I believe a little birthday celebration is in order."

* * *

"You know…" her best friend Amanda said when James and Kate walked downstairs fully clothed right as she took yet another cookie off of the large tray James had placed in front of her before ambushing Kate in the shower, "I'm all for couples getting their freak on, especially on all holidays and shit, but like….damn you two are loud." She shook her head and took a bite out of the cookie. "Seriously, I'm cool with it but one of you is going to pay my therapy bill after what I just heard, shower acoustics made it so much worse you know." She nodded and brushed the crumbs off of her lap.

"Charming, anyway, do not get her drunk, I need her sober so she can remember this night." James chuckled at her before kissing his girlfriend and gently nudging her towards their friend.

"Lame, I love Kate when she's drunk—oh excuse me, tipsy." She corrected with a roll of her eyes. "Alright come on then pumpkin latte, we have to celebrate your birthday, _sober_." She snickered at James before he walked away while laughing.

"It's noon, you can live being sober, now get out I need to plan!" He shouted at them.

"Ummm…" Kate chuckled as she followed Amanda out to her car. "So what exactly are we doing? I love you but—"

"I know, I know, you wanted to bang your boyfriend for the entire day. Probably wasn't nice that I went up there midway through and told you guys to hurry up." Amanda laughed and climbed into the driver's seat. "_But_, as your amiga I have two jobs. One, distract you while your boyfriend does some amazing romantical shit for your birthday and two," She raised an eyebrow as she reached to the back seat and groaned as she lifted a heavy box onto her lap, "Happy birthday!"

"OH YAY PRESENTS, WOO!" Kate threw her arms in the air before trying to grab the box, "Oh my word Panda what's in here?"

"Dead babies." Her friend replied with an incredibly straight face. With wide eyes Kate stopped trying to lift the box and just stared at her. "Kidding, I threw those out last weekend, just pull them out one by one, I'll help ya carry it into the house when I drop you off, now look!" She hurried her to go through the contents of the box, and Kate did just that, first starting off with a card.

"_To Ariel"_ She read aloud with a laugh, "_Hopefully you get to bang Prince Eric today, because James could totally look like him if he wanted to!"_

"Well, I did that already." She smirked at Amanda who rolled her eyes, "_You're my best friend and I love you loads, so to wish you a happy birthday I'm giving you diabetes, Love Panda!"_ With curious eyes Kate leaned over and peered into the box, first pulling out a large, warm tin that she ripped the lid off of "OH THESE ARE YOUR CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!"

"Fuck yeah they are, continue!" Amanda made a motion for her to continue her quest for presents. Next she pulled out two packages of 'The World's Largest Reese's', with a one pound Reese's in each package, Kate now had four pounds of Reese's' peanut buttercups.

….Then she pulled out not one, but two 36 count boxes of peanut butter cups, followed by a latte mug full of mini peanut butter cups, a Reese's pillow, and two jars of Reese's peanut butter. "HOLY SHIT YOU WERE NOT KIDDING ABOUT THE DIABETES PART!"

"Well you know….now you have a supply that should last you at least a week."

* * *

"Okay, I feel awesome. I held a little lion cub and witnessed monkeys throw stuff at each other, and a giraffe totally tried to kiss me." Kate gushed as she mindlessly followed Amanda through the zoo. "Not gonna lie Panda, this is pretty kick ass!"

"Oh wait till you get to the best part." Amanda smiled and started to walk behind an exhibit. "So, Kendall's lady friend Dani is really to thank here but um you know I'll take the credit." She pushed Kate in front of her and smiled and waved at the zoo keeper who opened the door and allowed the two girls in. Once inside Kate screeched and covered her mouth with her hands. "Holy shit that was inhuman…." Amanda muttered.

"That's a zebra!" Kate whispered in excitement, with wide eyes like a child, "And that's a wittle baby zebra! Panda….that's a wittle baby zebra standing by its momma!"

"…Yes….yes it is." Amanda nodded at her friend stating the obvious.

"It's….a zebra!"

"Oh my god you're not even drunk…"Amanda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can I pet them?" Kate turned around to the zoo-keeper, and when he nodded she squealed in delight and slowly walked over to pet them "Take pictures! Oh my gosh!"

"Oh don't worry I will…" Amanda mumbled and took her camera out, "Pft, top that James."

* * *

"So she not only fueled your crack addiction for Reese's peanut butter cups…" James began to say while straightening his tie, glancing in the mirror to see Kate behind him slipping on her dress. "But she also took you to the zoo and now claims that her birthday gift is better than mine."

"Well…yes." Kate nodded and turned around with a grin, "and you know, so far she's winning!"

"Oh she's winning huh?" He shook his head with a knowing smile, "funny, I don't think that was her name you were screaming this morning."

"Perhaps you just heard what you wanted to hear." She smirked and kept her head low as she sat down to slide on her shoes. James frowned and turned around taking fast strides towards her before tackling her onto the bed and tickling her sides. "Aw James stop!"

"Sorry, can't hear you." He shrugged and continued to tickle her.

"Okay I'm sorry please stop I was just trying to be sassy to get you all riled up!" She squealed and flailed her legs, nearly kicking James in the chest had he not moved out of the way quickly enough, "Woops!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm riled up." He winked at her and pulled her lip between his teeth before kissing her, "But that will have to wait." He sighed and grabbed her by her elbows to pull her up to her feet. "Now's _my_ turn to give you the best birthday ever, and I'm very sure it's going to be better than her." James kissed her on the cheek before stepping behind her and ushering her out of the bedroom.

"I don't know James, she gave me diabetes—"

"I'll give you a workout." He commented quickly and patted her on the rear. "Now come on, I need to make your heart flutter." James chuckled and guided her to the car where he opened the door and helped her in. Once he was inside the drive to the secret destination began, but not without turning on the stereo where Kate sang along to some of her favorite songs.

"OH YEAH, I'M LOVING THAT, THE WAY JAMES TOUCHED MY ASS! SINGING OH YEAH HE'S SO RAD, THIS IS JUST UNREAL!" She belted out which made James laugh hysterically while she broke down in a fit of giggles.

An hour later Kate was being helped out of the car by James who was now carrying two duffel bags on his shoulder full of clothes for the two of them. "What are we at a hotel for?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to take you out of the country but I didn't want you in a panic on the flight on your birthday, that's just cruel." He held her hand while the valet took the car keys from him and went to park. "But this will be just as lovely."

"You know this suspense is killing me!" Kate pouted as he lead her inside, "So I see we're at a really lovely and amazing looking hotel but not even another tiny hint?" she pleaded while sticking her bottom lip out and staring up at him.

"Not even a tiny hint." James leaned down to kiss her as he waited for his room key. Kate eyed the key suspiciously, realizing that the key that was taken off of the wall was incredibly different from all of the other keys hanging there. "Still not telling you."

"But I see the key James I know it's different!"

"That's okay then I don't need to say another word." He laughed and walked to the elevator and leaned against the wall waiting for Kate to follow him. Pouting because she wanted to know what was going on, she followed him in anyway and crossed her arms over her chest while leaning on the wall against him. "You're adorable when you pout."

"Pft…" She looked away from him but just couldn't resist him placing kisses on her neck, "James—"

"Oh look, we're here." He grinned and stepped out of the elevator, quickly dragging her with him through the double doors. When the two of them reached the end of the hallway James opened the door and ushered Kate in. As soon as she was in the suite her jaw fell open.

"Oh my word!" She gasped as she stared around the crisp white room. _Everything_ was white, with the exception of a few accent pieces such as throw pillows or vases that were a beautiful light blue. There were paintings of the beach along the walls, light blue candles were lit, and as she stepped further into the room she noticed a large assortment of daisies covering the bed. "Daisies, those are my favorite!"

"How could I forget?" James said from behind her. He kissed the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her as he slowly walked her to the balcony, "Now look at the view."

Kate did just that, throwing open the double doors hiding behind the white curtains she stepped out and stared in awe at the scene before her. The sun was setting, painting the sky with beautiful streaks of orange and purple, while the perfectly blue water crashed against the clean sand. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful James!"

"Good, because our birthday dinner will be right over there." He murmured in her ear and pointed over to the large beach blanket resting on the sand with a picnic basket in the middle, and white pillows strewn around. "Come on beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her away from the balcony. She had to be pulled; she was too fascinated by the view in front of her, her heart beating out of her chest at the grand gesture of her boyfriend.

When they hit the sand James popped open a bottle of champagne, the two laughing and sneaking kisses as they drank and enjoyed good food.

"I should give you your present now, close your eyes." James said as he grabbed the blue gift bag that was sitting beside him.

"But isn't this a gift enough? This….this is amazing! You and I are together in an amazing hotel suite and we're having dinner on the sand of this beautiful beach and I'm with you, that's a gift in itself!" She sighed and grabbed him by the chin so she could kiss him.

"Well…I am a gift." He joked with a cocky grin which made her swat his chest playfully, "But please, close them!"

"Oh fine." She pouted and shut her eyes tightly. When she heard his voice she chuckled at the first gift that was resting on her lap. "Oh a Reese's bear, adding on to my addiction are you?"

"Well I'm the best enabler around." He nodded and gazed at her in anticipation, "unwrap the next…" He muttered and nodded at the other wrapped present on her lap. Kate smiled and put down her glass of champagne as she grabbed the gift and tore off the pretty red wrapping paper. The smile on her face was so large her cheeks were hurting. "JAMES THIS IS THE DINGLEHOPPER!"

"For my beautiful Ariel." He winked at her and kissed her. She squealed in delight and turned it over to feel the bristles on the brush, but what she caught resting in them had words caught in her throat.

"I-I t-this w-what…?" She breathed out and glanced at him, watching as his large hand reached into the bristles and uncovered the platinum wedding ring with the princess cut diamond in the middle, with several little diamonds lining the band.

"Kate…I know in two weeks it'll officially be five years of you and I together, but I just couldn't wait to propose to you. It would make me the happiest man alive if I could introduce you from now on, as my wife. So will you let me be your Prince Eric—"

"YES!" She screamed and tackled him into the sand, pressing her lips onto his to express her love. "Oh my god, yes! AH!" She squealed and flailed her arms in excitement.

"Easy Ariel let me put the ring on!" He laughed and grabbed her hand quick enough to slide the ring on her finger. "Happy birthday Kate, I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO JAMES THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

"So did I beat Amanda?"

"FUCK YEAH YOU DID!" Kate yelled and tackled him again.


End file.
